


Awesome. Wow.

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO JAVERT IS GRANTAIRE'S DAD, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, Multi, NO ONE DIED YAY, aND VALJEAN IS COSETTE AND ENJOLRAS', absolutely no one asked for this and yet here it is, also exr and john/alex will be the main ships, lots of characters sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Enjolras isn't the biggest fan of that new guy, Alexander Hamilton, but the rest of his friends certainly are. </p><p>Don't mind the title, I couldn't come up with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the Hamilton/Les Mis crossover no one asked for. Sorry that Aaron Burr isn't in this, I just couldn't mentally write one more character, there are so many already!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

Even though it’s mid November, there was a new kid in class yesterday. Enjolras didn't think much of him as their school always had new students all year around. That of course changed when the new one later entered the debate team. And he took it very serious too! For a moment, Enjolras was totally in love him. He had quite similar ideas to Enjolras too, he wanted more LGBTQIA+ rights at their school like gender-neutral bathrooms (even if there were only three genderqueer people in their school), he was against, well, bad stuff like racism and such, he didn't like Javert, their history teacher (even though he only had known the guy for a day),...  
In short: he was basically Enjolras 2.0.  
Here's the difference: he talked and he talked and he talked. And he just NEVER stopped. And while Enjolras could stand strong about his opinions, that guy was just totally something else. Someone disagreed and he'd have a million and one arguments why his opinion is better. 

And the bad thing was that he couldn't hate the guy either, because after all, he did fight for the good causes. Enjolras wasn’t selfish or something, or at least he tried to not be, but still…

"Well... He's something...", Combeferre said when everyone had left. He, Courfeyrac and Enjolras always stayed till the very end when everyone else had already left as they were the sort-off-presidents of the team. 

"He stands for the right things, I'll give him that", Enjolras pouted. 

"Oooh, Is Enjy a bit jealous of the new guys debate skills?" Courfeyrac teased. 

"No I'm not! He barely lets the others speak, that doesn't make a person a good debater!" The blond tried to defend himself. “you need to listen to other people too!”

“Says the guy who once punched a guy for his political point of view…”

“The guy I punched was defending Donald Trump! We can’t have that! Have you heard how Donald Trump talks about people of color and women?

Courfeyrac just laughed but Combeferre stepped between them. "I'm sure the others will like him too. Maybe we can 'invite' him to our friendgroup?" 

"Oh my God, 'ferre, did you just listen? Enjy doesn't like him!" 

If it were anyone else, he'd punch him for calling him 'Enjy'. He and Courfeyrac had been friends for at least ten years, and he was the only one allowed to say Enjy. Not even Combeferre really was, but overall he didn’t call him that either, only to shut him up sometimes. Grantaire had tried a few times to call him that too, well, more than a few times, but it stopped when Enjolras yelled at him for about 5 hours straight. In his defence, the 5 hours of yelling weren't all about the nickname. And after all, Grantaire and Enjolras always yelled. But it was healthy yelling. Sometimes he felt like he really needed Grantaire to keep him sharp, how mentally draining the guy even was. But it also kind of shocked Enjolras that the cynic stopped with calling him Enjy after the yelling. Grantaire usually never stopped with anything, for example, he never stopped calling Enjolras ‘Apollo’, which, to be honest isn’t much better. 

God, Grantaire would love this guy for sure. He didn’t really know why it bothered him so much that Grantaire would like him but it did. Also, Alexander had been sure to mention he was bisexual, just like Grantaire, within the first 10 minutes of meeting the others. He didn’t really know why he had the need to mention it. 

Now he thought about it, most of his friends would probably love the guy. Alexander Hamilton just had this thing about him, Enjolras had noticed that day, that attracted people. But to be honest, the blond wouldn't really know, being quoiromantic and asexual, feelings weren't the easiest for him. 

"Doesn’t he have other friends? I'd be mean to just pull him away from them!" Enjolras tried again. Not that he didn’t want him in their group of friends of course. 

"He just moved here, how many friends can he have?" 

He swore he was going to kill Combeferre once. Damn Combeferre and his ‘being nice to others’. 

Courfeyrac thought about it for about it for a few seconds. "I did see him with John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette earlier."

Enjolras knew all three of them. He knew Grantaire knew John pretty well and Bossuet and Joly loved Hercules. He had seen the three together with Joly, Bosseut and Grantaire hanging around town once. He knew Lafayette preferred to be called by his last name for some reason, according to Combeferre he's very proud of the fact that he is French. He knew Lafayette the best as he had talked with him in French before. There weren't many French speakers in the school but half of the blond's family is French and he liked talking it from time to time. 

"See? They're good people! I'm sure they love Alex already. We can't just pull him away from them!" He tried again. 

"Enjy?" Combeferre said, hoping that the nickname would stop him. 

"Alright, alright. It's not that I hate him or something I'm just very-"

"Competitive?" Courfeyrac finished for him. 

"I guess. I do think it's amazing he stands for something though" he said while they stepped outside of the room. This was going to be a long week. 

 

~~~~

"Sooo, how was school?" Cosette asked sweetly when he entered their house. She had been home for hours already and had probably already finished her homework. Valjean had adopted him and his twin sister when they were very young and they were a real close family now. 

"You don't look too happy," Jean looked up from his paper when he saw his son. 

Cosette grinned. "Let me guess, you've met Alexander Hamilton?"

"Why does everybody assume I don't like him?!" As if Combeferre and Courfeyrac teasing him about it wasn't enough already. 

"Because he's too much like you, only more talkative. There can't be two leaders!" She spoke rapidly, something Enjolras was used to. “it’s a shame though. He’s very hot. Eliza’s totally swooning over him and you should have seen her sister’s face! If it helps, Eponine’s not the biggest fan either. You know what she said? ‘I can’t deal with another Enjolras oh my God!’ I cried laughing.”  
“watch out or I’ll tell Marius you said Hamilton is hot. Besides, we're both very different and there are enough causes in the world that we both can work on, thank you very much," he rolled his eyes.  
“How is Eponine doing? Is it going better with her parents yet?” their father asked, clearly not wanting to answer to his daughter calling someone hot.  
"I'm going to do my homework now."

“Oh Marius already knows, he has eyes too! He agrees with me!” she shouted after him before turning back to Jean and answer his question. 

When he was finally upstairs and all set to do his homework, his phone wouldn't stop vibrating. Of course it was Grantaire, who else would sent him three messages in a row? If he was texting while being drunk again he was absolutely going to kill him. 

-From: R  
Hey Apollo! Wanna go to the movies on Wednesday?

-From: R  
Not with me I mean not like a date or something 

-From: R  
Well technically with me but also with others

-From: Enjolras  
Don't call me Apollo!  
And who are "others"? Because I don't tall twice for that joke, R!

-From: R  
Chill! Courf's gonna be there. Joly, Bossuet, Chetta of course. Jehan and Ep probably too. John Laurens too. He's probably taking others with him tho. Like Laf and Mulligan. Maybe even the new one.

-From: Enjolras  
I'm not coming.

\- From: R  
Courf was right, you can't stand Alexander!

\- From: Enjolras  
Omg R! I can stand him!!! I just have homework on Wedsnesday? I can’t believe you’re all talking about me.

\- From: R  
Right 

\- From: R  
Don’t put passive aggressive dots behind your sentences tho, it’s not helping

\- From: R  
And a million exclamation points aren’t either

He rolled his eyes. His friends wouldn't believe him, his sister wouldn't believe him and now Grantaire, whatever he was qualified as, wouldn't either. Great just great. 

~~~~

When he walked into school with his sister he saw Grantaire, John, Layfayette and Alex stand next to his locker. He was absolutely going to kill Grantaire. 

"You know what, I don't need anything out of my locker, I have my folder for social studies right here..." He said and tried to walk the other way when his sister grabbed his arm. "Don't be a child Enjolras. You've known the guy one day. Be happy someone has basically the same believes as you and fights for them as well!" 

She was right of course, Cosette was always right. He didn't even knew why he didn't like the new kid that much. Maybe he thought his friends would replace him with the guy, but he'd never admit that out loud of course. 

"APOLLO!" Grantaire yelled when he saw the blonde walk his way.  
"What did I say about that nickname, Grantaire? And are we having a party next to my locker?" 

“No, next to mine technically,” Lafayette peeped up, opening the locker next to Enjolras’. Of course. How could he have been so stupid to think that Grantaire would push all those people towards his locker. Not that that’s something Grantaire would never do but still, this is not going to help in any way. Enjolras looked apologetically to Lafayette. If he had just thought for a moment! Of course he knew Lafayette’s locker was next to his. Stupid!

Instead of answering to the nickname question , Grantaire just kept talking. "I take you already know my friends, Lafayette and John Laurens? And the quite new one, Alexander Hamilton?"

"We've met", Enjolras tried to say as casual as possible and smile at the three. 

“What bit you today, monsieur Enjolras ? Tu as des problèmes?” Lafayette said half in French, which was kind of against the school rules but it’s not like anyone actually cared. He didn’t sound mad or anything, actually even more worried than anything else. 

“No, just a bit tired,” he replied looking apologetically again. 

"Do you have social studies as well now as well?" Alexander asked Enjolras. Was the universe against him?

"Yea"

"Great! I'll walk with you!" Awesome. Wow. 

"So, do you like it here?" The blond couldn't think of anything else to ask after a minute of awkward silence. 

"Well, yea. My last school was very different, I didn't really have friends anyway. I already made friends here, like Lafayrette and Grantaire and Hercules and of course John Laurens. I only had one friend in my other school, Aaron Burr. Well it’s hard to call him a friend I don’t really know if he was one.He was kind of like Grantaire, but he stood for nothing at all. Grantaire does want a better world, he just doesn't believe it can happen. Burr wanted nothing but all the power. You can't get that without a plan you know? I mean me and Burr- it's a long story. Grantaire can be quite tiring too with his not believing in stuff of course, but I do feel like I already made friends in the one day I'm been here and-" 

That was the moment Enjolras stopped listening. Alexander had managed to say all that in what felt like a few seconds. The guy spoke so quickly, it was hard to catch up with him, and he honesly didn't want to hear about his new friendship with Grantaire. Not that Enjolras was jealous of course, he just didn't feel like talking about him. 

"Enjolras?"

"Sorry?"

"I asked if you were coming Wednesday to the movies with Grantaire and your friends? I'm not sure if I'm going though. I want to start my homework early!"

"But we only have one essay due and it's in like three weeks!" Enjolras protested for some reason. He felt really stupid about it, telling Grantaire he couldn't come because of homework, and now telling Alexander he has plenty of time to do it. 

But the difference was that Enjolras didn't feel like going while Alex really was going to do his homework. No wonder Combeferre liked him so much. Combeferre also always made him homework from the moment he got it. He blond had always wondered how he managed to do that, beside all the clubs he was in and having the ‘les amis D’ABC’ meeting on Friday. Not that Enjolras was ever behind on homework, he just often let it lay there for a while before actually starting it. Plus he often made it together with his sister.

“You’re right, but I want to make my foster parent proud and the essay is about ancient Rome and I have a whole lot to say about that. Especially about the political ways back then, you know me, always working. Well, technically you’ve only known me for a day so you don’t really KNOW me, but I think you understand what I mean”, he spoke even quicker than Cosette, as if that was even possible. Luckily Enjolras was trained at listening to fast speakers. He did feel bad that he had foster parents. He and his sister were so happy when they finally got adopted and got out of the foster system. 

“Can I offer you some advice?” 

“If the advice is ‘talk less, smile more’, then no”, he laughed but Enjolras doubted he meant the laugh. He wondered how often someone had told Alexander that. Not going to lie, probably a lot. 

“No, I mean…” the blond laughed without really realizing it. Damn you, Alexander Hamilton. “just kidding. Don’t let people stop you from fighting for what you want. But do listen to the people who are against your points. If you hear their arguments, it’s easier to find a counterargument.”

“I know, I know. Others have told me that too, but there’s just so little time and so many things I still need to do and-“

“I know some people can be utterly stupid and just plain wrong but take it in account, okay Alex?” he smiled again. 

“I’ll try. Thanks, Enjolras,” Alexander said and sat down in his seat, right next to Enjolras. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. 

~~

He wasn’t even surprised when he saw Alexander, john, Lafayette and Hercules sit with the rest of his friends during lunch. It was probably Grantaire or Courfeyrac’s idea, but the rest seemed to have fun too. Next to them four, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan, Joly, Bosseut, Musichetta, Marius, Feuilly, Bahorel and his sister were there too. The only ones not there were Montparnasse and Eponine, and frankly he wondered how they all fit on the bench. It’s uncomfortable enough sitting on a bench for 10 people with ten people, leave alone 15, and yet there was an empty space between Grantaire and Combeferre for Enjolras. 

And if you thought sitting on a bench with 16 people wasn’t bad enough already, try having a groups conversation with 16. 

He tried to join in with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, which didn’t work because Courfeyrac also sat next to Combeferre so the guy was basically with his back towards Enjolras. The only option he really had was to join the conversation between Grantaire and John Laurens, who sat in front of him. 

“so, are you coming Wednesday, Enjolras?” John asked him. He noticed he never had really looked at the guy before that. He was actually a very cute person, as others would say. His hair was relatively long but not as long as Enjolras’ hair himself. He wore it in a ponytail too. He had freckles and dimples when he smiled. 

“What movie are we even going to watch?” he didn’t really feel like going out tomorrow to be very honest, but if he didn’t go, everyone would tell him because of Alexander. And it’s not. 

“INSIDE OUT!” Courfeyrac yelled right in the middle of saying another sentence to Combeferre. 

“Do they even still play that?” He had already seen that movie months ago, when Cosette basically dragged him there. “You maybe even can learn something about emotions meanwhile”, she had teased. 

“technically they don’t, but we’re going to the cinema Hercules’ uncle owns. He told us we could choose the movie ourselves”, John pointed at Hercules who was having a conversation with Alexander, “and you know Courfreyrac, always there for Disney and Pixar. Most of us have already seen it though.”

“I’ll be there, I guess…” not that he had much of another choice. 

“I knew you would, Apollo!” 

“Grantaire!” he rolled his eyes. Luckily for him, the bell rang soon enough. 

~~~

 

“Dad, can I go to the movies tomorrow?” He shouted when he walked inside after a long day of school. 

“sure,” Jean walked into the room as well. “who’s coming with?” 

“ don’t really know. Quite a lot of people probably. It was Grantaire’s idea.”

By that, Cosette looked up and said “oh it was ‘Aires idea? Don’t count on too many people then. Don’t count on an people even, except for you and him!” after that she even winked. Why did he, of all people, need to have a sister? 

“Will you stop? Why would Grantaire even want to go to the movies with me? Alone?” he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh Grantaire, I see, probably something you don’t want me to hear about, I’ll leave you two to it.” His father walked out of the room. Great. Thanks Cosette!

“Are you serious, Enjolras???” She asked while she laid down on the sofa. 

“what?” 

“Nothing. You’ll figure it out”

“you can’t just go ahead and tease me and then say nothing!” he defended himself. “Say the full story or say nothing at all.”

“Oh Enjolras. If only I could tell you. But you’ll need to figure it out by yourself. Which will take ages but…” she said dramatically. 

He decided to just drop it. “Didn’t Grantaire ask you too?”

“he actually did, yes, but I can’t go. Marius and I are going out for ice cream.” She and Marius had been dating for at least 2 years now. Everyone had told them high school love wouldn’t last, but they actually pulled it of pretty good.  
“I’m going upstairs.” 

“WEAR SOMETHING NICE TOMORROW!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is actually the same as the last one BUT from Alexander's point of view. I guess you could skip it if you don't want to know how Alexander feels but I do recommend to read it. I don't know yet if I'm always going to do one chapter Enjolras, one chapter Alexander but probably not. I'll always tell you before the chapter anyway. I'm pretty proud of this chapter and it's the longest one I've ever written up until now so I hope you will all enjoy it!

 A new foster family, a new “home”, a new school. Everything new. Again. Alexander had all done it a million times before, he wasn’t even that stressed anymore, but still it was different. Usually, when he changed schools, it was the beginning of the school year, or at least the beginning of the actual year, not mid-November. Not many schools would even accept kids mid-November. His foster parents were two people who went by the names George and Martha Washington, they had another fosterchild too, his name was Feuilly, but he actually hadn’t seen Feuilly much. He often stayed over at his boyfriend’s (whose name is Bahorel) home, or at least he stayed over a lot in the few days Alex had been there. He was lucky to be in a home for once that wasn’t overly homophobic, because it wouldn’t have been the first time his foster parent didn’t want him anymore because he was bisexual, but he refused to not come out anymore. He didn't want to be in a family who didn't accept them, not that they really were family after all. 

 

Of course Feuilly was home now because George and Martha had forced him to lead Alex around school, or at least to school. Not that Feuilly minded, he was a very nice person and he had been through almost the same as Alexander. Both came from another country, were abandoned by one of their parents, lost the other one because of a decease. And yet, Feuilly was a very bright person, whereas Alexander sometimes could be annoyed easily or not as patient as he was when his mother was still here.

 

Feuilly told Alex he always went by foot to school, as it was only 10 minutes away and George and Martha were very busy people who couldn’t always give him a lift to school and he wouldn't ask that of them either. 

“How’s Bahorel?” Alex asked. He liked Feuilly even though they hadn’t talked much. 

Feuilly smiled at the ground. “Good I suppose. We have a very weird relationship though, I must warn you. Don’t be scared if you see us yelling at each other, it’s normal for us.”

“You guys swear and yell at each other?” 

“Not always but often. But it’s okay, we never take it too far. Well others often think we do, but like I said, it’s this thing we do.”

He decided to not ask too much about it, it was not his relationship after all.

“You can come stand with my group of friends during breaks if you want, I’m sure they won’t mind and I bet Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Grantaire will love you, you’re very much like Enjolras and they love him so… don’t tell Enjolras Grantaire loves him though. Well I suppose he does but the guy is blind as fuck. Ferre and Courf love him platonically, but still a lot.”

That was a lot of information and a lot of names in one sentence, a bit too many names even.

"So Combeferre, Courfeyrac and..."

"Grantaire"

"Grantaire. Got it."

"Oh you can look for other friends of course if you'd want that, I bet John Laurens would like you too. I don't know him too well but I don't know, I just have that feeling..." Feuilly tried. 

"I'll see", Alexander tried. He was really going to try and make friends, but he had noticed not everyone always liked his loud opinions. 

"Okay so this is the school", Feuilly led him around. "The A block is over there, you'll have most of your classes in the A block. There is the B block, and over there are C and D." 

"I need to be in 9A for my first class", he looked at his timetable. It wasn't the first time he needed to figure out a new school, but having someone to help was actually nicer because some schools were just so complicated. 

"It's when you enter the A block right in your left side. Can't miss it. Will you be fine?" Feuilly asked. He apparently did not have classes in the A block right now. “because I can walk you there if you want, it's just that I have lessons the whole other side of the campus.”

"Yea sure, l'll be fine, you can go," he said. At least he had history, and history had always been his favorite subject. 

As he entered, he noticed no one else was there yet, which he thought of as a good thing. Entering a room as last just draws so much attention to you, not that he never tried to draw attention to himself or anything, he just rather had people focusing on him when he was talking about his ideas. 

More and more people entered the room but most of them just looked at him and sat down at the other side of the classroom. But then a group of three people entered. All three were brown of skin and the first one had pretty short hair, the second one had mid long hair pulled back on a ponytail, and the third one was possibly one of the cutest people Alexander had ever seen in his life. He, too, had his mid long, curly hair pulled back in a ponytail and he had the cutest freckles and dimples ever. 

And here's the good part; the group actually started talking to him. Maybe because he was kind of creepily looking at the very cute one, but still, they started talking!

"Who are you?" The one asked with a bit of a French accent, he sounded a bit annoyed though. 

"Lafayette! Don't be rude!" The cute one poked 'Lafayette' in the ribs and they both laughed. 

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm-... New" he couldn't really think of anything better to say. The fact that he could even get out words when talking to The Cute One was a miracle. 

"I'm Hercules Mulligan. Call me Hercules or Mulligan I don't really care as long as you don't call me Herc", the one who hadn't spoken before took his hand. 

"He's not a big fan of his name getting associated with the Disney character. He doesn't mind actual Hercules though", the cute one laughed. "I'm John Laurens by the way." 

John Laurens was perhaps one of the cutest names Alex had ever heard, or maybe he just thought that because of the person who carried that name. 

"I didn't mean it in a rude way earlier, I swear. I'm Gilbert but please call me Lafayette", the other one spoke. He was wearing a pin that said he/him/his. Alex didn't really know why, but he decided not too ask too much about it. He didn't want to scare his friends away already. 

Alex had a good feeling about the three though. Lafayette and Mulligan sat down next to him. He kind of hoped Laurens would sit next to him, but he was already happy he had friends.

"Are you going to sit there alone, John?" Lafayette joked as he sat in front of the three.

"No, I'll sit next to Grantaire, we have some things to discuss, he needed my help with something he said," he still smiled. Grantaire, where had he heard that name before? Was it the guy Feuilly said that would probably like him? 

Hercules laughed for some reason. "That wont help your grades you know, Javert doesn't do favorism, not even for his own son. Leave alone his son's friends." 

John rolled his eyes. "Grantaire is my friend okay, I talk to him quite a lot. We Snapchat all the time! Talking about the devil..." 

"Did I hear 'the devil'? Must have been about me!" A guy, who Alex assumed he was Grantaire, put his bag down and took the seat next to John. He had bright blue eyes but quite dark skin and very curly hair. He was quite cute too, but not really in a beautiful way, more in a 'different' kind of way. Grantaire looked behind him and noticed Alexander.

"I'm Grantaire. Also known as the devil apparently", he interoduced himself. 

"Alexander Hamilton." 

Three seconds later the teacher walked in and the bell rang. 

Now, from what he had understood Mr. Javert was Grantaire's father, and he knew it probably wasn't the best way to make friends to get in a discussion with their parents from the first hour you knew them but he just couldn't not do it. 

He didn't really know how they got on the subject but Mr. Javert was talking about the sex industry, and how they all should loose their job, how it should be illegal to sell porn and how it's not a real job anyway and how the people in it are going to hate them selfs for it in a few years. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I think you are mistaken. Sure, some people are forced into it and that's NEVER okay, but some people in that industry do actually like their job. It's even so that more porn stars have a college degree than most famous actors," he tried. 

"And you are?" Javert suddenly looked up. 

"Alexander Hamilton, sir."

Lafayette hit him in the ribs and whispered "we don't argue with Mr. Javert in this school!"

Javert didn't even answer and just went on with the lesson. 

After class, Grantaire even sort off apologized to Alex. "Look, I'm sorry. He thinks he's being a feminist by being against the whole sex industry but actually he's not. Well not in some cases at least."

"It's okay, I just wanted to make a point. At least he's not homophobic, I guess? Or is he? Because then I have something totally different to say to him." 

"No he's not. He used to be though, but when I came out as bisexual he pretty much changed, as much as change is possible. Look, he's not a bad guy okay, but not the best either," Grantaire said while walking out of the classroom. 

"Wow, I'm here one day and I already found someone with the same sexuality as me!"

"HIGH FIVE, DUDE!" Grantaire yelled, possibly a bit too loud and they all laughed.   
“You actually kind of remind me of Enjolras, he always fights for the greater good too. He thinks he can change the world. Can you imagine? A 16 year old schoolboy changing the world? He's the thing, I don't believe in that bullshit. Not at all. I believe in him though.” Grantaire said, but not as loud as earlier. 

“You don't think changing the world is possible?” he was kind of angry, but it actually also made him want to try even more, even harder to proof Grantaire wrong. To prove everyone wrong. And he actually wanted to get mad, but for some reason he just couldn't.

“No I don't. But I'd like to see you try, really would. Look man, I don't want to have this conversation with another person too okay, you do you, I won't question your stuff, I only do that with Enjolras. He loves it though”

“Are you sure of that, Grantaire?” John asked. “It can be quite annoying sometimes, you know how we feel about it too. I still love you though”  
Upon that, Alex' heart started racing, God he hoped that was a platonic 'I love you', it probably was right? Otherwise they'd might give each other a small kiss right now? Or at least show a bit of affection? And Laurens didn't even look queer, not that you can judge on looks of course. He decided it was a platonic love you and he tried really hard to convince his brain of that too.

“No, it's okay” said Alexander quickly on Grantaire's cynical comments. 

"What do you have now, Alex?" Hercules asked to change the conversation. 

"Economics," he replied, trying to figure out his time table. 

"I think I have the same classes as you the whole day!" John grabbed it out of his hand and Alexander smiled. John was so cute when he was excited, Alex almost died, but he told himself to keep his shit together if he wanted to have any friends left. And maybe he was even together with Grantaire, so even more reasons to keep his shit together. Together they went to their classes and at noon, John, Hercules and Lafayette 'invited' him to their lunch table. And him and John talked all day, about their political views and even about their families. And he felt himself falling quickly for John, which was absolutely not good, not good at all. 

~

When their last class was finished, John asked Hamilton how he went home. Alexander imagined John had to walk home too and going together and then he got mad at himself for imagining that because the guy might had a boyfriend for God sake!

"Well actually, I have to go to the debate team now. After that me and Feuilly walk home. Do you perhaps know where dabate team is?" It probably wasn't the best idea to join a club right on your first day but the more he'd wait, the later it would get in the year and the harder it'd be to join in. 

John laughed suddenly. "Of course you joined the debate team! Actually, it's at the end of this hallway on the right side though. Watch out though, Enjolras is the 'leader', I don't really know him that well but I've heard Grantaire talk about him enough to know he really stands up for his cases. He even talked about him this morning, remember?" 

"That's great, so do I, I mean standing up for my believes", And then Alexander remembered that Feuilly told him Grantaire loved Enjolras, as in he is in love with Enjolras but Enjolras didn't know it. But John did seem to know. And if they were boyfriends, who would tell their boyfriend, or anyone else for a matter, that they are madly in love with someone else? Or they were the sort of couple to share everything, even crushed. Or they were open for a polyamorous relationship. In any case, it made Alex' chances to date John Laurens larger, even though he didn't want to think about it too much because he didn't want to hurt himself.   
"I know you do," John smiled. Urg, that goddamn super cute smile. 

"You've known me for one day!"

"But it's clear you stand up for the things you believe in. Good luck in the debate team! Don't kill anyone!" John yelled after him when he entered the room. 

In front a very pale guy with blond curly hair that might had been already in one of his classes that day. He was around the same length as Alex and he was talking to a guy with brown hair and glasses and another guy with thick curly black hair. He assumed one of them was Enjolras.

"Well hello there!" The one with the curly hair suddenly said. "You new?" 

"Uhm, yes. I'm Alexander Hamilton," oh the amount of times he had already said that today...

"I'm Combeferre," the other one picked in, "this is Courfeyrac and this is Enjolras, the rest isn't here yet. There are three more people though, one of them is Thomas Jefferson, he's possibly one of the most annoying guys on this team."

"Call him Tjeffs, he'll hate that. He'll get so pissed off it's hilarious!" Courfeyrac laughed but Combeferre just rolled with his eyes and continued, "One of his friends is called James Madison. We're mostly against the things they say. We also have Angelica Schuyler on this team, she often agrees with us. She's not coming today though. Now the rule is: we'll keep it civil. No punching-"

"Enjolras, did you hear that?" Courfeyrac laughed. 

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Enjolras defended himself. 

"- no yelling, no swearing. We settle upon a topic the week before so we can look up facts and stuff to get good arguments. I know you couldn't prepare for this but you can still join if you want. Today's topic is that more places need gender neutral bathrooms. We're pro, of course. Thomas and James are contra. What are you?" Combeferre looked like a strict guy, but friendly too. Like someone who's heart and brain worked together. 

"I'm pro!" He almost said a bit too loudly. He couldn't believe people were actually against that. It didn't hurt cis gender people to have them, it only gave comfort to gender queer people. 

"Good!" Enjolras said excitedly. 

A few minutes later two people walked in, who he assumed were Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. He hated them already. They just looked like your typical homophobes, and the fact that they were contra didn't help. 

"Okay so, all welcome the new member in our team, Alexander Hamilton. He will be on our team today. Let's start right away. Thomas can begin with his arguments," Combeferre said very politely. 

"Gender neutral bathrooms are very useless and will only cost the school a lot of money. How many gender queer people are in this school? I can name a total of three people. Are you really going to let the school build a totally new bathroom for three people? I know most of them happen to be your friends too, so it's more of a friend policy. And even one of you is genderqueer, so selfish of you. They want to be special snowflakes enough already, the queer people", he said hatefully. Enjolras looked angry, and so did Courfeyrac. Combeferre had the same neutral look on his face as always, but still he looked a bit annoyed. Alex wanted to ask which one of them was gender queer, but it was maybe better not to, not now, now he needed to make a good argument. 

And Alex was just totally pissed off.

"I think tha-" Enjolras began but Alexander cut him off without really meaning to but he couldn't help himself. "What? Do you even hear yourself talk? Me, as the B part in the LGBTQIA+ acronym think your opinions aren't even really opinions, it's just homophobic bullshit. I don't know who the gender queer people are you're talking about, I don't think I've met them yet, but I think there are way more in this school than three. They just don't dare to come out, and who can blame them? When they go into the toilets for their gender assigned by birth, people will be angry and maybe even bully them. When they go to the toilets were they belong, people will think they are creeps. And that's for the trans people, what about non-binary people? Agender people? Bigender people? 

Also, it doesn't actually cost that much to the school, not as much as a lawsuit the school might get if a kid gets bullied or beat up in the toilets. Maybe you're not gender queer, and I am not either, but a gender neutral toilet wont hurt us. At all. It wont even AFFECT us, so I don't see the problem to be honest"

"Lafayette is gender queer" Courfeyrac whispered after his whole 'speech', "I saw you hang out with him the earlier today. He's genderfluid" well that did explain the he/him/his pin he was wearing. "My partner, Jehan, is non-binary. They/them/theirs please. Combeferre is a demiboy. He uses he/him/his." Combeferre nodded his head. 

"This is not the time to talk about your personal life," Thomas jefferson said. The debate went on and Alex was always the one replying. He often cut people off and he was sorry for that, but he had a lot to say too. 

"Alright, that's it for today. Time's up, I guess. Thank you all for coming," Combeferre ended. “I will send the notes I took this debate together with the subject for next week via email.”

Thomas and James left quickly, clearly annoyed by the good statements Alex had.

"Alexander, I love the fact that you stand for something and for not being able to plan what you were going to say in advance, it was really good but we'd appreciate it if you let everyone talk next time", Combeferre said right as he was about to leave. 

"Right, I'm sorry, I really am, I got a bit carried away I'm afraid. See you all soon, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Enjolras", he said, partly to make sure he had remembered their names. He didn't want to let Feuilly wait too long either, as he felt bad enough already for letting him wait for him, which Feuilly actually really wanted, even though Alex had he shouldn't have. 

When he walked outside he saw two boys on the floor, wrestling and kissing each other at the same time. Everyone else was already home as most clubs weren't on Mondays. As he came near, he saw it was Feuilly and hopefully his boyfriend Bahorel. Bahorel was quite a large guy and well, Feuilly not so much, and yet feuilly was winning. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt hem but Feuilly waited for him and then he just can't leave because Feuilly would probably still be here in hours then. 

The two looked up as he coughed and quickly got on their feet. "You're probably Alexander Hamilton", Bahorel said, shaking his hands and trying to get his clothes look like he hadn't just rolled in the mud with another guy. 

"Yes. And you're Bahorel?" 

"Nahw, you talk about me! How embarrassing!" He said towards Feuilly and laughed. They were an odd couple, indeed. 

"Bahorel, you are literally my boyfriend. We kiss each other. We FUCK each other. You should be worried if I didn't talk about you, you fucker!" Feuilly slapped him on his arm. Well, this was definitely not a relationship Alexander was used to but...

Bahorel gave him another kiss and quicky went away. 

 

“See what I mean when I say our relationship is rather strange? You get used to it, though, eventually everone does.” Feuilly laughed. “So, tell me about what happened in debate team, this should be good. What did Enjolras do? Does he hate you? I bet he does, I'm sorry in advance but Enjolras doesn't hate for too long either so you'll be forgiven quickly ” 

 

Alex told him, even though he didn't really know why it 'should be good' or why Enjolras would hate him?

 

“How... How did Enjolras react?”

 

“Fine? I think?? He didn't really say a lot, to be honest.” Why was Enjolras such a problem according to everyone? He didn't seem to have problems with the guy, or was he just so bad at reading people? 

“You're in luck”, Feuilly laughed. He decided to just drop it. 

When he came home he opened facebook. 3 new friendrequests, one from Lafayette, one from Hercules and one from John Laurens. He also had a new message from John, which may or may not let his heart skip a beat. Relax Alex, it's not like he is going to ask you out. After one day. Over Facebook. 

John Laurens: “HIIII! Grantaire said he's going to the movies Wednesday and he invited me and 'my friends'! Lafayette and Hercules are coming too, maybe you'd wanna join us? Feuilly is going too, or so I heard.”

As flattered as Alex was that John already counted him as a friend, and as much as he wanted new friends, he wasn't sure if it was the best idea. He actually already wanted to work on his History essay, if he were being honest. He wanted to get ahead of schedule. 

 

Alex Hamilton:”As much as I would love to go to the movies, I think I'll go ahead and do my homework Wednesday. I'll think about it though, thank you!”

 

John Laurens:”please come? :(”

 

Alexander Hamilton:”I'll really think about it, okay?” 

 

John Laurens:”:)”

 

He was totally not freaking out about the fact that John apparently really wanted him there, totally not. Or about the fact that John Fucking Laurens was sending him fucking smiley faces. At that moment he knew he was in too deep, he already fell in love with someone on the first day, great. It was even worse than in his last school. Trying to get Laurens out of his head, he decided to write for a while.

 

~

 

Feuilly walked him to school the next day. “Do you want to come with me or do I need to come with you or...?” he said, standing in front of the building. They were a bit way too early. “because I REALLY need to go to the toilet”

 

“No thanks, I'll be fine, you go.”

When he walked into the A block, he saw Lafayette, Grantaire and John stand there. He wasn't sure if he should stand with them or not until Lafayette yelled his name and they all turned around. 

 

“So, Hamilton, have you decided yet?” John asked him. Nope, he hadn't become less cute over night like Alex had hoped. Fuck. And something about John saying his last name made him totally freak out. 

 

“Not yet, my dear Laurens”, he answered and wished he could take away what he had said right away. Saying 'my dear Laurens' was SURELY way too quickly and even if they were friends, who says that to friends? He did notice John blushing and Lafayette and Grantaire grinned towards him and Hercules looked confused and Alex wished the ground swallowed him up right there. 

 

“Well, well, Johnny boy, I think y-”

 

“Laf!” John said, trying to shut his friend up, making a head gesture that clearly said 'don't even start'. Frankly, Alex actually wanted to know what Lafayette was about to say, but he decided not to ask. 

Suddenly, Grantaire turned around and yelled “APOLLO!” 

What the hell was he doing? Then he saw Enjolras walking their direction. He didn't really look at anyone as he walked over. 

“What did I say about that nickname Grantaire? And are we having a party next to my locker?” he snapped. 

“No, next to mine, technically”, Lafayette said and opened his locker. Why was Enjolras being so annoyed at the friends? He could kind of start to see see why Feuilly thought he'd be angry at him now. 

“I take you already know my friends, Lafayette and John Laurens? And the quite new one, Alexander Hamilton?” The new one. Alex was always 'the new one'. 

“We've met”, the blonde replied, he didn't seem that angry, unlike everyone told Alex he always was or unlike he just snapped at the others. 

“What bit you today, Enjolras? Tu as des problèmes?” Alex understood French, he spoke it fleuntly. 

“No, Just a bit tired” Alexander didn't think too much of it, to be honest. People often thought he was crancky too while he was actually just tired. If you have a lot of things you fight for, you often don't get enough sleep. 

 

“Do you have social studies now as well?” he asked to keep the conversation going. 

 

“yea”, Enjolras replied. 

 

“great, I'll walk with you!” Because why not? And after all, the chance that he'd find his class himself was rather slim. 

“Do you like it here?” Enjolras asked after a while of walking in silence, but hey, maybe the guy was just a bit introverted, even though he looked like he could run a revolution.

 

"Well, yea. My last school was very different, I didn't really have friends anyway. I already made friends here, like Lafayrette and Grantaire and Hercules and of course John Laurens.  I only had one friend in my other school, Aaron Burr.  Well it’s hard to call him a friend I don’t really know if he was one.He was kind of like Grantaire, but he stood for nothing at all. Grantaire does want a better world, he just doesn't believe it can happen. Burr wanted nothing but all the power. You can't get that without a plan you know? I mean me and Burr- it's a long story. Grantaire can be quite tiring too with his not believing in stuff of course but I actually haven't hang out with him enough to judge over that, but I do feel like I already made friends in the one day I'm been here and they even asked me to go to the movies tomorrow! Are you going? Enjolras?”

“sorry?”

“I asked if you were coming on wednesday to the movies with Grantaire and your friends? I'm not sure if I'm going though. I want to start homework early!”

“But we only have one essay due and it's in three weeks!” 

If Enjolras didn't like him, he wouldn't give him arguments to come with, right? He would make sure he wouldn't come, instead of letting him actually come.

“You’re right, but I want to make my foster parent proud and the essay is about ancient Rome and I have a whole lot to say about that. Especially about the political ways back then, you know me, always working. Well, technically you’ve only known me for a day so you don’t really KNOW me, but I think you understand what I mean” he was rambling again.

“Can I give you some advice?” the blonde suddenly said. 

“if the advice it 'talk less, smile more', then no', he lost count of the amount of times Aaron Burr had told him this. 

“No, but I mean... No just kidding. Don't let people stop you from fighting for what you want. But do listen to people who are against your points, if you hear their arguments, it's easier to find a counterargument.”

“I know, I know, others have said that too, but there's so little time and so many things I still need to do!” he protested. He knew not listening to people could be bad for the arguments but it still was really important to him!

“I know people can be utterly stupid and just plain wrong but take it in account, okay, Alex?” 

“I'll try, thanks Enjolras.” and people said Enjolras probably wouldn't like him! Who gives advice to a guy they don't like? Probably not Enjolras, at least not how Feuilly had described him. He took his seat next to him.

~

During the period before lunch, Alexander met Enjolras' twin sister. They looked alike a lot, Alex almost even called her Enjolras. He wasn't going to lie, they both looked really hot, just not really his type. She was sitting next to Eliza, who he had briefly met the day before. Now Eliza certainly was his type. And yet, he could only think about John Laurens for some reason. Thinking about Eliza almost made him feel like he was cheating on John, which is stupid as hell because Eliza was most definitely checking him out and John Laurens was most definitely probably not even queer and IF he was, he probably was Grantaire's boyfriend. 

“Hey Alex!” she had yelled, on which he replied with a wink and took the seat in front of the two. Quickly after that, Lafayette also entered the room and sat next to him. Eliza apparently had another subject after this so Cosette asked the two to come sit at 'their' table during lunch. Lafayette asked if it would be okay if Hercules and John could come too, which Cosette said a really excited. Bless her little excited soul! As much as she looked like Enjolras, their personalities weren't alike AT ALL. 

And maybe Alex was looking forward to seeing John again, but he was most certainly hitting himself on the head because he was thinking about John AGAIN.

Lafayette texted the other two and they all met up in the hallway. When he got there, he saw Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Combeferre and some other people he didn't know. 

Cosette introduced him to Bosseut, Joly and Musichetta who were in a polyamorous relationship. She also introduced him to Courfeyrac's partner, Jehan, who was perhaps one of the loveliest people ever. Then she introduced her boyfriend, Marius, who was a very very awkward person. She said the only two people missing were Montparnasse and Eponine, who were also in a relationship. Alexander was overwhelmed with how many outed people he knew, in his last school he was basically the only guy part of the LGBTQIA+ community who was actually outed, which of course made him a good guy for bullies to pick on, but he did not care at all about the bullies. 

He actually sat quite far from John, but he didn't really care, it was his own decision, maybe it was better to just not talk too much to him so his mind wouldn't always wonder off to him. And yet he could not help but to listen at the conversations John was having. Apparently they were going to see Inside Out and John was just too damn cute and that's when he decided he was going too.

~

During the last period of the day, Alexander sat next to Grantaire. “I'm going with you guys to the movies, if that's okay?” he asked. 

“yea that's great! Feuilly is coming too I think, he knows where it is and at what hour, maybe it's easiest to just follow him? Or is he going to Bahorel' first?”

“I'm not really sure but I'll ask. Thanks Grantaire!”

~

“George, can I go to the movies tomorrow? With Feuilly and his friends?” He should definitely ask his foster parents first, because it's not because Feuilly can do something that he is automatically allowed too. He learned that the hard way in his other family. Apparently you needed to 'earn trust' there first. 

“You should ask Feuilly that, they're his friends”, George Washington laughed. “But yes, you can.” 

“Thank you!” he said a bit too excited for a guy who didn't even want to go. 

In his room he decided he should send John something. Not to have a reason to have a conversation with him of course, just like, to let him know and stuff. After all, he was the guy who asked him to come. 

Alex Hamilton:”John, I'm coming to the movies tomorrow too. Thought you should know :)”

John Laurens:”:DDD! See you tomorrow, Alexander!”

Alex didn't stare at the message for at least a good 3 minutes. Not at all. Stupidly cute John Laurens with his stupidly cute smiley faces and his stupidly cute and excited exclamation points.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, it's 3am on Christmas and I'm extremely tired and I did my best to proofread it myself as much as possible but there are probably still going to be some mistakes in it, I'm very sorry. This chapter also got pretty long again (for me at least) but I just have so many ideas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have absolutely no idea how the foster or high school system works in America so just roll along with me okay?

On Wednesday morning, Enjolras felt a bit normal again. Maybe he and Alexander could be quite good friends if he tried, and let's be honest, he hadn't really tried before. He realized he probably shouldn't have been so snappy at Alex, who after all fought for the same causes. How selfish was it of him to get mad at Alexander for not letting him talk while he did actually make really good points? He should be happy that Alex isn't like Grantaire or something, because as much as one Grantaire helped him to focus on his work, two would probably not end up working really well. Okay, if Alex was more like Grantaire, their paths would probably never have crossed, but still.

"Are you going to the cinema right after school or are you coming home first?" Valjean asked at the dinner table. They always ate breakfast together, unless one of the three had to be somewhere way earlier than the other two but that didn't happen too often. 

Before Enjolras could reply his sister replied for him. "Oh, he's coming back home first. I'm going to help him look for a proper outfit!"

"What's wrong with this?" He asked. He wore a red hoody with black skinny jeans and bright red Dr. Martens boots. He probably had Dr. Martens in ever color possible, seriously, it were the only shoes he ever wore they just were so comfortable, but the red ones were his favorite. Red was overall his favorite color too, it just felt so fitted for him. When he was wearing his red Dr. Martens, he felt like he could to anything and fight everyone. 

"Nothing seriously wrong with it but I don't think it's good for a cinema date! I like the boots though"

“Good, because they are NOT going”, he could live with other clothes but not with other boots. "And it's not a date! Alex is even going to be there! And so will many others! At least 10 other people will be there too!" He defended himself. "I don't understand why you keep getting the ideas that me and 'Aire are dating? We barely talk as it is, and when we talk we argue quite a lot."

"Alexander? Hamilton? He's going to be there? Oh I'd love to see that, ask Lafayette to film is for me", she laughed. “should've gone with.” 

"How do you even know Lafayette? And why should he be the one filming too? Do you think the others are not capable of holding a camera?" Stupid question, his sister knew everyone in their school to be honest, and she talked to everyone too. It had its good sides too; you were looking for Cosette and couldn't find her? No worries, everyone you'll ask will have seen her so it makes it way easier to track her down. 

"Oh he sat in front of me and Eliza together with Alexander yesterday. It was quite something I must say. They're both quite cute. Marius is still the cutest, though. Also I heard Lafayette makes Youtube videos in his free time, so I guessed he's pretty good with a camera, I don't know though. Again, Eliza told me.”

“Marius is also the most awkward one.” Enjolras replied on the fact that Marius is the cutest one according to his sister. 

“Can't argue there, Alex is very talkative and non-awkward, but it's what makes Marius the cutest”, she laughed. “We should go if we don't want to be late. Farewell, pappa” she said dramatically. Valjean never said much during breakfast because it was always mostly his sister who took the word. Not that he minded, neither Enjolras nor Jean liked to talk that much in the morning. 

“Have fun!” he shouted behind them.

“Look, I'm really going to try to befriend Alexander okay. I should appreciate a guy who fights with me, in the good sense of the word, not push him away.”

“Well, look who has come to a realization! That went fairly quick though, for you.” she teased. 

“Ha ha ha”, he rolled his eyes, “what subject do you have now?”

“Maths, so I'm in class with Eliza and Eponine, that's going to be fun. Eliza is absolutely head over heels for Alexander, even though she's trying her hardest to deny it.”

“Ah well, tell her hello from me”, her sister was his debate team most of the time and sometimes Eliza was there too, when her father couldn't come to pick her and Peggy up earlier, for example.

“Will do! Be nice to Alex!” Enjolras rolled his eyes again and went to class.

In his economics class he sat next to Combeferre. In front of them sat John Laurens and Grantaire. And man, were they annoying. 10 minutes into the lesson and they just hadn't stopped talking. AT ALL. 

“Hey!” Enjolras tried to shout-whisper and throwed a small paperball at Grantaire's head. “Some people are trying to take notes here!”

While John Laurens looked apologetically, Grantaire didn't stop and said sarcastically “Oh sorry, my dearest Apollo, my beautiful sun-god, my fine marble statue, we're sorry we disturbed you and your beautiful mind in the great progress of taking notes. Me and my dear, John Laurens, won't do it again.” 

Enjolras got both very angry about this and, for some reason, also kind of jealous? He didn't know why but something in him snapped when Grantaire said 'my dear, John Laurens'. It was stupid of the blond, why did he even feel jealous over that? Why would he care who Grantaire calls 'my dear'? It's not like Enjolras wanted to be called 'my dear' anyway, right? But who calls their random friend 'my dear?' Were they maybe dating or even in a relationship? But why did he talk so little about John then, if there was something going on between the two? And again: why did Enjolras even care?

He wanted to reply something but it was as if his throat didn't want him to. Luckily Combeferre could. “Grantaire, are you drunk?” he said firmly. God, Enjolras had barely noticed. He always noticed when the other was drunk normally, that's where most of their fights came from too. 

“Oh Combeferre, what do you think of me? Do you think of me so badly I come drunk to school?” he laughed and he didn't even try to whisper anymore. Luckily their economics teacher barely cared. In the beginning of the year he had said 'talk if you want to, it's not my grades we're keeping high, I'm not the one who can fail at the end of the year.' 

“Grantaire”, John looked him in the eye, almost mad all of a sudden. Grantaire was most certainly drunk, but even so, John didn't seem to mind that much when they were talking one minute earlier. Enjolras always got mad at Grantaire when he was drunk, it just hurt his heart to see someone as old as he is to throw away his life like that. Well, no wonder Grantaire liked John so much then, at least John didn't act like his mother. Enjolras mentally hit himself for that. 

“Okay maybe, just MAYBE,I got drunk last night with Montparnasse and forgot to sleep or drank a tiny bit too long and so I'm not sobered up yet, but no worries, I am not THAT drunk, really”, he didn't even look at Enjolras while saying that, just at Combeferre and John. 

“Grantaire, I've told you, don't let Montparnasse force you into things you don't want!"

"Montparnasse didn't force me into anything, I'm perfectly capable of deciding myself when I'll drink what. Sadly enough, being capable of it doesn't mean I'll make the right dicisions. I know you thing Montparnasse is a bad person but believe me, he's changed quite a bit, Eponine would never date a total asshole anymore.”

"Why don't you just tell them you don't feel well and go home?"

"Ah yes, my father will just love that I'm sure!"

Enjolras knew Javert didn't know his son drank and did drugs together with Eponine, Montparnasse and Jehan because as much as Javert may be a better and friendlier father than teacher, he wasn't okay with breaking the law. A 17 year old drinking and doing drugs was most certainly breaking the law. Enjolras doubted though that Javert never caught him drunk, because he was often pretty clearly drunk. Most of the things he knew about Grantaire weren't actually from stories Grantaire told, but from stories Jehan told. If it was Grantaire's decision, no one would probably know Javert was his father. 

“Then go to the nurse's office and tell them you have an headache that probably goes over if you can sit in the dark for a while, they'll let you sleep then?” he tried again. The blond wasn't sure why he was so caring for Grantaire all of a sudden while he would have normally yelled at him, but he still felt bad. He also wasn't 100% sure if that what happens at the nurse's office because honestly, Enjolras never got sick. But that's what he had gathered from movies so...

“Look, it's not that easy when your dad works at school okay? I'll sleep before we all go to the movies and I'll maybe even sleep during the movie”, he tried. 

“No you're not!” laughed John and then he fucking winked and then Grantaire said “Heeeeeyyy!” an did gun-fingers and fucking winked back. For a second Enjolras' heart felt like it just got ripped out and it was the most stupid feeling ever. Why did he get so annoyed when Grantaire and John sort of flirted? Shouldn't he be happy for his friend if he finally got into a relationship? If he could count Grantaire as a friend at least, because he sometimes felt like Grantaire didn't think as a friend of him. Maybe he'd even stop calling Enjolras names like Apollo is he got into a relationship, and maybe he wouldn't work so much against Enjolras anymore. Isn't that a good thing? Why did Enjolras feel so bad about it?

“Be safe okay, Grantaire?” Combeferre cut in and gave him some Advil which Grantaire took and they all turned back to their lesson, but it didn't take long for Grantaire and John to start talking again and maybe, just maybe, Enjolras was a bit more focused on their conversation than the lecture. 

~

His next lesson was social studies and he tried to get Grantaire and John out of his mind because, honestly, he wasn't quite sure why they were in there anyway. 

When he saw Alexander enter the classroom, he waved at him, trying to get him to sit next to him. He was going to be friendlier to the guy and prove all his friend wrong. He was capable of being friendly to someone who is just as much of a leader as he is and he didn't know why people didn't believe in him. He also felt bad for the guy because it was almost like Enjolras wanted to be his friend solely because he wanted to prove his other friends wrong, but that was not the case okay. 

“Hey, how are you?” Alexander asked while he places his backpack carefully on the ground, as if it was the most important thing in his life, the thing with his greatest value. Alex must have picked up Enjolras looking at him because quickly he added, “I've never had such an expensive backpack before. Not that it is super expensive but still, Martha and George, my foster parents, really spoiled me with it.”

“Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to-” Great Enjolras, great! “I'm sorry, I'm fine, you?”

“Are you sure? You don't look very fine, no offence” 

Alexander Hamilton didn't really know how to handle other people feelings apparently, because most people don't really like hearing they don't look good but oh well... 

“Just tired, I guess” he tried to smile. 

“Tell me about it, yesterday I was writing a paper about representation of people of colour in the media, and I wrote all night long as I don't really have time today to write as we're going to the movies, right? Because I think it's very important, you don't see enough people of colour or any diversity for that matter. The only “diversity” in shows and other media is the nerdy best friend who is Asian and the one guy who plays basketball really well who is African. The only show with a lot of diversity that I know of is Orange Is The New Black, and it feels too stereotypical, you know? Like is it really a necessity to put all your diversity in prison? It's still a good show, don't get me wrong, but I'd like to see a more diverse show that isn't as stereotypical and over-sexualized. Also Piper is very much bisexual and yet they won't say the word? How hard is it to use that word? Bi-sex-ual? No of course she's just a “confused lesbian” or “questioning”! But I didn't get into that too much in the paper I wrote of course, the paper is about people of color. I have another one about LGBTQIA+ community in the media, especially about people that are genderqueer, bisexual, pansexual or asexual or all the more forgotten sexualities! The amount of times people have told me asexuality or pansexuality is not a think! It's terrible!” he spoke quickly, even quicker than cosette or Courfeyrac. 

And that's why you never ask Alexander Hamilton “how are you?”. Just don't. As much as Enjolras agreed on all that stuff, he was way to tired to hear someone speak about it now, especially as Alexander went from one thing to the other. 

He did make a good point on the thing about Piper though. Cosette got him into Orange Is The New Black ages ago and they always watched it together. The amount of times they had screamed at their screen that they just should use the word bisexual was surreal. 

“Here's some more advice: stay on one topic, people tend to listen to that better and often, they actually get the point. If you go from one subject to another, people will lose interest or stop listening or simply forget what your point was in the beginning.”

“I know, I'm working on it, I know I talk too much but that's why I'm better in writing you see? Because then, if I get on another subject, I can just open my essay on the other subject and rant about it until I get on another subject. It works surprisingly well, actually. Also, when I write I can keep it forever. My mind won't live forever, but hopefully my letters will...” Alex smiled and Enjolras genuinely heard some girls behind him sigh lovingly. Apparently everyone in the whole school was in love with Alexander Hamilton except for Enjolras himself, but at least he could stand him now, or he tried at least, that's something. If he just kept telling his mind he did like Alex, eventually it should work...

 

~

At noon, Enjolras notices John and Grantaire aren't sitting at their table yet. Even Montparnasse and Eponine are there once, Montparnasse sitting on Eponine's lap (and Alexander clearly looking a bit confused). He decides to sit between Combeferre and Courfeyrac when he notices that Lafayette and Mulligan aren't there either, which is not that weird. After all, yesterday was the first time they actually all sat at their table. Enjolras tried to look around, Trying to see if they sat somewhere else. Perhaps Grantaire had switched tables, maybe he didn't want to sit anymore at the table with the guy who had called him a drunk cynic so many times before. Honestly, Enjolras couldn't blame him. He probably wouldn't keep sitting at the same table as himself either, but then again, who went to school drunk. 

"You okay, Enjolras?" Jehan asked. Their hair was in a braid as always but it didnt have any bows or flowers in it for once. 

He wished he could just ask where Grantaire was but he obviously couldn't without his friends teasing him about it. As if Combeferre was reading his mind he suddenly said "I heard John took Grantaire to the school nurse during the last period."

Yes John. Of course John did. How come Enjolras had never even heard so much about John all that much until three days ago actually? Maybe they started dating three days ago... And even then, Enjolras had told Grantaire to the school nurse and he said no then. Typically Grantaire and he stubbornness.

"That's good," he said simply. 

"So who is actually going with to the movies tonight?" Courfeyrac asked. 

"I am apparently", Enjolras said with a bit of a laugh. 

"Wow you are? Who forced you? Was it Cosette? It probably wasn't Cosette, wasn't it?" Courfeyrac grinned and looked at Enjolras' sister, who didn't seem to hear him from the other side of the table. 

Well, who didn't unsubconsciously force him? 

"So it's gonna be me, you, Courf, Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel, John, Lafayette, Mulligan, Alexander, Bossuet, Chetta, Joly and Eponine.” Jehan said before Enjolras could answer, luckily. 

That's going to be fun, walking into the cinema with 14 people. They didn't like to see you coming there with 5 people, leave alone 14. But then again, Courfeyrac did say it was hercules' father? Uncle? Well whatever it was, Courfeyrac could chose the movie so maybe they were alone in the cinema? That would be perfect to be honest. 

“Aren't you coming, combeferre?” he asked. He, Combeferre and Courfeyrac always went to the cinema together. He didn't like being alone and away from Combeferre, the brunette was the one who kept him sane sometimes even. He also made sure Enjolras didn't spend all his time correcting others on their political point of views, because honestly it's kind of tiring. 

“No, it's my brother's birthday today and you know how they are at the age of 10, he wants his big brother there.”

Most of the friends hadn't met Combeferre's little brother before, but of course Enjolras and Coufeyrac had. 

“You love him though, you wouldn't want to miss it either”, Courfeyrac teased. 

“True” Combeferre was perhaps one of the only people he knew who had a very good bound with all of his biological family. They all loved eachother very much and when Combeferre came out as demiboy they were super okay with it. Not that Jean wasn't okay with the fact that. Cosette is bi and Enjolras is ace but still. His biological mother would have probably been okay with it too but his biological father....

“At what hour do we need to be there actually? And where is it?” 

“6PM is good. It's the smaller cinema around the corner here, you know, the one where we went to see Into The Woods. Hercules said we're going to be alone in the room there probably because it's a movie that's already out of the cinema's normally. There will be other people though too because Star wars is playing there too tonight.” 

This was either going to be pretty fun or an absolute disaster. 

~

“THERE YOU ARE!” Cosette basically yelled when he came home. 

“What do you mean 'there you are'? I'm always home at this hour on Wednesday!” He looked at his clock. 5PM, how long did he need to get ready? According to himself maybe 5 minutes but apparently Cosette had other ideas. 

“We need to get you ready! Grantaire told me earlier you all need to be there by 6!” 

“When did you see Grantaire? And why are you acting if this is super special? We're literally going to the movies with 12 people!” So maybe Enjolras wanted to know whether Grantaire was okay, so what? As his friend, he could just check if he was okay, right? 

“I saw Grantaire during third period and seventh period. Now I must tell you, he did look a lot better during seventh period. Did you hear, he went to the school nurse during noon?” Yes with John Fucking Laurens. His partner (in crime?).

“I know, I saw him during the first period”

“Okay enough of smalltalk, put this on”, she handed him a white button up shirt with a black hood-less sweatshirt. “you can keep your red doc's and your black skinny jeans on if you want...”

“Were did you even get this? I don't own a white button up shirt... Is this yours?”

“Maybe. Why would it matter, Enjolras, we have the same size. You're the one who fights for not putting genders on clothing, that everyone can wear whatever the hell they want!”

“It's not about the fact that it's yours, Cosette, it's the fact that it's not me, not anything like me. And again, what's wrong with this? Why are you making such a big deal out of it?” Even if Cosette wanted to set him up with someone, he surely wouldn't want they'd only fall for Enjolras because of the clothing he is wearing. 

“Okay, don't change clothes, but please put your hair in a bun in stead of a ponytail?”

“fine!” He didn't like his hair in a ponytail all that much anyway. It didn't really keep the hair out of his face but sometimes after a day it started hurting quite a lot. He had that with buns too of course, only a bit less. 

His father suddenly knocked on the door and walked in. “Do you two want to eat dinner before you leave or not?”

“No, thank you, I'm going to need to leave now anyway”, Enjolras said. 

“Yea, me neither, Marius is coming to pick me up in like 10 minutes, thanks pappa”

“Okay, whatever you want!”

“Do you even know where the cinema is and how to get there?”

“Where it is? Yes. How to get there? Not so sure...” Enjolras said and Cosette laughed. Enjolras had a terrible orientation in the city where they lived in, or any city for that matter. Enjolras could literally get lost on the way from home to the school were he had been going for at least 12 years, but he had a vague idea of where cinema was and he thought he might could get there once without getting lost and having to call someone. He certainly hoped so at least as Combeferre wasn't coming and Courfeyrac was probably too busy kissing Jehan to notice his phone ringing. 

“Alright, call me if you don't find it okay” Cosette said, grabbing her handbag. 

“As if you look on your phone during a date”, he rolled his eyes. 

“Good point. Call Marius, he always manages to forget to put his phone on silence which leads into it ringing very loudly in a quite fancy and quiet restaurant...” she laughed. 

“Sounds like the Marius I know, yes”

“I'm actually quite jealous, I want to see Inside Out again sometime too! You enjoy yourself okay, NO NO WAIt you... Enjoy-lras yourself okay” and then she laughed really loud. While Enjolras wasn't a fan of puns, like at all, Cosette absolutely loved them. 

“Great another pun on my name, great!”

“Don't you call me out on puns you, your friendgroup's name is literally a pun!”

“Courfeyrac persuaded me to call it that and then blaimed it all on me!”

“Sure he did. Now go or you'll be late!” Enjolras rolled his eyes once more and yelled a 'bye!' through the house so that his father would hear it too. 

~

When Enjolras saw the cinema a bit farther, he was actually quite proud of himself to not get lost, even if it was pretty close to his house. He was a bit early, the only ones already there were Courfeyrac and Jehan (who were pretty much pinned up against the wall kissing) and John who was talking with Alexander and Feuilly. 

“Hey”, he decided to talk to Alex, Feuilly and John as Courfeyrac and Jehan were clearly... busy.

“Enjolras! Do you wanna hear something funny? I thought it was at 5PM we had to be here to Alex and I basically raced here thinking we were going to be too late and then Alex tripped and smashed right into Eliza Schuyler, you know her right? She was walking around with her sisters Angelica and Peggy?” Feuilly barely got out while laughing really hard. John giggled. Yes he fucking giggled. If John had,'t been considered cute before, he sure as hell was now. Maybe luckily Grantaire wasn't here yet then. Alex was mostly embarrassed. Feuilly had a weird sense of humor sometimes, but honestly that was the great thing about him. After all the bullshit he had been trough he still found something funny in almost everything. 

And then suddenly Enjolras noticed something. The way Alexander looked at John. Now Enjolras was not the best at picking up hints, that's the least you can say, but he certainly noticed the hearteyes that basically popped out of Alexander's sockets. Alexander looked at John like most people in their school looked at Alexander, but then 10 times more even. Maybe Alexander knew what was going on between Grantaire... urg why did Enjolras even care so much? Why did he want to know?

“Why was Alexander even with you? No offense but where is Bahorel?”

“Dude, Alexander's foster parents are the same as mine...” oh. 

“oh... I'm sorry I didn't- I didn't know” Well that was perhaps the reason Alexander's friend group basically joined Enjolras' lately...

“It's okay, it's not that anyone has told you...”

Well technically, Alex did say his foster parents were George and Martha Washington, but Enjolras had just kinda forgotten those were also the names of Feuilly's fosterparentss?

“HEY SHITFACE!” They suddenly heard behind them in a familiar voice. Bahorel.

“DUDE I'VE BEEN HERE STANDING ALONE – no offense – NOT BEING KISSED FOR A LEAST 10 MINUTES YOU FUCKER YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA BE RIGHT HERE, YOU FUCKER!”

“WELL I AM SORRY THE FUCKING BUSSES DON'T DRIVE ME AROUND EVERY SECOND YOU WANT BECAUSE YOUR SORRY ASS WANTS TO BE KISSED!” And of course, knowing them, they went right into kissing each other. 

And then Enjolras realized he was literally surrounded by couples. Jehan and Courfeyrac were going to sit together, Feuilly and Bahorel were, Joly was there with Chetta and Bossuet of course and well- perhaps Grantaire and John were together, who the fuck knows? So he only had Mulligan, Lafayette and Alexander. Well it probably going to be pretty awkward... At least he knew Lafayette pretty well but the others would probably kill him if he took this as an opportunity to practice his French and started speaking French with them, and to be fair that would be quite mean towards Mulligan, who didn't speak French, and Alexander, who he wasn't sure of whether he spoke it or not.

Oh and Eponine was going to be there too, but she didn't like him all that much. Once she punched him in the face and he still doesn't know the reason. It was something about hurting someone's feelings but he wasn't sure so he just decided to just drop it, certainly after Cosette told him to. One day he'd know she said, but he highly doubted it. At least Montparnasse wasn't going to be their. Eponine and Montparnasse have been dating on-and-off for about half a year now, but Montparnasse really hated Enjolras for some reason 

“Uhm- so-...” Alexander said, clearly uncomfortable with the two.

“You'll get used to them”, Enjolras tried. “to be fair, they've been dating since they were 14 so it's working for them, I guess. They've been the second longlasting couple in our friendgroup, the first being Musichetta, Joly and Bosseut. They've all been together since they were like 12. You knew they were polyamerous, right?”

Alex smiled a bit to make it less awkward. “Yes I know. I personally find that people in polyamerous relationships are together for longer, and they seem happier. At least that's what I found out from all the couples I know- you see I personally think it's maybe because they tend to cheat less and just talk about it maybe, I wouldn't know but-... And it's so sad it's so frowned upon as well, why must people always comment on other peoples relationships? Why can't just everyone realize love is love, and you can be in love with more than one person? Bec-”

“Alex...” John put his hand on Alexander's shoulder to make him stop talking and well, it certainly worked. John just always looked so carefree and happy and bubbly. Damn John Fucking cute Laurens. He was quite sure Alexander was thinking that too at the moment, only for another reason. And to be honest, if even Enjolras noticed, everyone else probably noticed too, although everyone else was too busy kissing to notice anything really. 

“Sorry, I know I talk too much, I just- never had a group of friends before but I PROMISE THAT I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PROUD!” 

“It's not that you talk too much, Alex, you should just see you can remember everything you're saying and write everything down too. One day you'll papers make a difference to the world, I'm sure!” John smiled at him and Alexander genuinely looked like he was going to melt right on the spot. Did John notice that too? And how did John keep up with Grantaire? Or the other way around? Because well- Grantaire would never ever say someone's papers would change the world, frankly, he said he believed in nothing (except for maybe Enjolras. He said he did believe in him, but honestly, the blond didn't think he really meant it as Grantaire was super drunk when he said it. 

“Yea, you're right, thanks John!”

“YO YO YO!!!” Lafayette yelled from actually quite far away. She was wearing a she/her/hers pin on a yellow sundress. Honestly, Enjolras got cold from just looking at her but he had cold quite quickly so... She pulled Hercules Mulligan with her who was wearing his regular bandanna. She gave John a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled Alexander and Enjolras into a hug. He wasn't going to lie, normally he hated hugs, and yet something about Lafayette’s hugs felt very... comforting.

“I can see they are busy”, Mulligan said and pointed at Jehan, Courfeyrac, Feuilly and Bahorel and John and Lafayette laughed.

Jehan stopped kissing Courfeyrac for a second and laughed. “Well, we were here way too early okay! My bad.”

“yes, totally not on purpose I'm sure!” Alexander laughed too now. 

“Never!” Courfeyrac laughed and pulled Jehan back in a kiss. 

After that the four of them talked a bit (in which Enjolras actually discovered Alex does spreak French but Mulligan not so much) Musichetta, Joly and Bosseut arrived too, Chetta holding a large frappuchino from Starbucks. “So- the only one we're still waiting for is Grantaire and Eponine?”

“Yea, Eponine took him home after the last period, he said his dad probably wouldn't say anything about how he looked like shit if Eponine was there, his father really cared for Eponine, he know how troubled her parents are. He did mention his father was probably want to cook for them and how they may be late then-”

“I said it's okay, as we're going to be alone my uncle will be okay with waiting a bit” Mulligan cut off John. 

“Was Grantaire okay though?” Enjolras asked a bit worried and John just had this massive grin on his face- did he know?? Not that there was anything to know of course...

“Sure he was, you know Grantaire, he's been drunk before. Don't break your little pretty head over it!”

Excuse you?

Lafayette saw Enjolras' face harden and quickly said. "You and Aire are awefully close lately" 

"True that, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I couldn't hang out with other people," he laughed. "Don't you worry my petit baguette, you're still one of the faves. You too Herc." And then John pulled the two into a hug which was quite awkward for Enjolras, who was very much not involved in the hug. He quickly looked over to Alexander who didn't have a much better look on his face to be honest. 

"My hearts hurts every time someone calls me 'Herc'"

"You still love me," John laughed again. 

"I mean, who doesn't?" Lafayette poked him in the rib. 

Well, at the moment Enjolras didn't exactly 'love' him but then again, he didn't love many people. Perhaps he did love all of 'his' Les Amis D'abc, but they weren't so open about their platonic love. Maybe for the best, Enjolras little quoiromantic heart probably couldn't handle that. 

"Talking about the devil..." Chetta suddenly said and waved in the distance. Eponine and Grantaire were walking closer. 

"That's the second time people've said that about me since Monday. Watch out or Alexander will think I'm really the devil", Grantaire laughed. He did look better than he did in the beginning of the day, Enjolras must admit. He somehow looked a bit more rested, and well, sober. 

"Did Javert force you to eat something?" John asked Eponine. 

"He did. Not complaining to be honest, we didn't have any bread at home anymore and I can't eat school lunch because well... So I didn't have lunch. Honesly, Javert is not that bad, I don't know what you all have against him?

"He's quite problematic", Alexander let out before he really thought about it and Enjolras agreed silently. 

"They do have a point..." Grantaire agreed. 

"We better get inside, my uncle won't wait till tomorrow morning..." Hercules said. 

Enjolras wasn't a big fan of popcorn so he decided to eat nothing. Most others took a small popcorn for their own but Grantaire and John decided to buy a large popcorn and share it. Now the blond wasn't exactly an expert on the whole dating thing but he was quite sure they were most definitely dating. That realization literally hurt him inside, and he wasn't quite sure how. 

"So if you're looking for us, we'll be in the back-"

"Oh no, you two are not going to sit there and make out while we watch a pixar movie!" Courfeyrac grabbed Bahorel's sleeve and pulled them in the middle row next to him and Jehan. Next to them sat Chetta with her two boys. Grantaire and Laurens decided to go sit in front of them and Eponine sat next to Grantaire of course. Next to them Lafayette, Hercules and Alexander took place. Enjolras decided to just take place next to alexander, realizing all too well Grantaire wanted him to end up next to Alex, certainly after he saw the guy's huge grin. 

Sitting next to Alex during a pixar movie probably wasn't the best idea now he looked back on it. After everything that happened Alex either said "wow, problematic!" Or "that's pretty good actually! Because you see..." For example the fact that Riley has both male and female emotions made Alex go on a whole rant that 'maybe this means she is genderqueer, which would be awesome'. And while Enjolras normally did love to talk about that stuff, he didn't really like it all that much while watching a movie... 

And maybe throughout the whole movie Enjolras' eyes wandered off to John and Grantaire, who were commenting on every little thing that happened in the movie. But who would blame him? After all, they were talking during the movie, of course that draws attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras owns a million pairs of Dr. Martens and you can fight me on that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took ages! This chapter is one of the shortest I've written but I'm going to try and update more regularely as I finally know where I'm going with this! This chapter is written from Alexander's pov and follows up right after the last chapter.

 

Feuilly and Alexander walked back in silence after the movie.

 

 

“Are you sure you and Bahorel are okay?” he asked to break the silence. Alexander didn't like silence when he was surrounded by people, only maybe if he was writing but even then he didn't like silence that much. As weird as it sounded, he got easily distracted in a silent room.

 

 

Feully laughed, and honestly, Feuilly's laughs were so genuine and pure Alexander almost fell in love with Feuilly every time he did, but not in a relationship way, very much in a friend way. The only person's laugh who was even purer was John. With the difference that every time when John laughed, Alex fell in love-love with him. And that was bad, really bad. He met John two days ago, for God's sake! John maybe even had a boyfriend or maybe wasn't queer at all! “Look I know why you're asking, everyone is ALWAYS asking it, but don't you worry okay? Bahorel and I are just fine. Have you never had a relationship? Maybe one of those smoochy ones, but that just doesn't work for us. After one day we got sick of it. This works for us, it really does, and we agreed that if it really hurt either of us we'd just talk about it and stop. Communication is key, you know? In every relationship it is, but in ours even more.”

 

 

Alexander had had multiple relationships over the past few years, with both boys and girls but honestly it didn't always work out very well. It wasn't like alexander didn't love them or something, but he did get 'sick' of them almost perhaps. And he never had the feeling with any of them as he had had with John when he first met him that Monday, but honestly, he should just forget about him! After all, John might be in a relationship... Or maybe not? Grantaire and John hadn't been affectionate or anything earlier but they were always together and John even took him to the school nurse earlier today... But then again, that's something regular friends can do too, right? Maybe Feuilly knew...

 

 

“About relationships, are Grantaire and John in one?” wow that was probably one of the least subtle questions he had ever asked someone.

 

 

“My answer depends on if you're after Laurens or 'Aire!” He laughed again. “Just kidding. I saw how you were looking at John, mate. Honestly, I think everyone saw. You're not exactly subtle... But really, hurt 'Aire and I'll kill you. He's been through enough already. And if I don't kill you for it, Eponine and Montparnasse certainly will. And Jehan won't even write a poem about your death, that's how made he'd be. I don't mean to scare you but they-... we are very protective over our friends. ”

 

 

Alexander had never really met Eponine, sure he had seen her multiple times already but they never really had spoken before. However, she did have this really scary vibe around her and for some reason she reminded him a bit or Maria Reynolds, a girl he had dated for a few weeks. Only that Maria turned out to be a backstabbing bitch and he didn't want to judge Eponine too quickly or something.

 

 

“I know, I know, I try to be though... Do you think John himself noticed? That I was... Sort off staring at him?” Alexander basically felt his face go redder and redder with the minute.

 

 

“I don't know John very well I'm afraid, but what I do know about him is that he has a very low self-esteem and that he doesn't really pick up hints quickly...”

 

 

“Okay... you didn't answer if they were in a relationship, though” Alex didn't have much hope in it though. “And if they're not- is he at least... Not-straight? Do you perhaps know?”

 

 

“I don't know if they are in relationship to be honest, with Grantaire you never know. Hell, I though he was in a relationship with Eponine for a good year before I discovered they weren't. At one point I though he was together with Jehan too, until they suddenly kissed Courfeyrac. Honestly, Grantaire seems to have chemistry with everyone and no one at the same time. Maybe someone else knows though. But be careful how you ask... And like I said, I don't know John well enough, I have no idea about his sexual orientation.” he explained as they walked through the door and went to his room. Quietly, just loud enough for Alexander to hear, he added “I hope it for him though, it might be good for him to stop thinking about Enjolras...”

 

 

That was it, Enjolras. Grantaire was clearly in love with Enjolras, or at least he had been because multiple people had sort of told him. And he saw how Enjolras was looking at the dark-haired guy sometimes too. Not really with lovey-dovey eyes or something, but more of with confusion, as if he was trying to figure something, feelings perhaps.

 

 

Suddenly, he had an awesome idea. An idea that could either fuck everything up, or make everything perfect. He quickly look his laptop our of his bag and opened Facebook.

 

 

 **From A.ham:** _HEYYY!_

 **From Enjolras:** _Hi??_

 

 

This was a bad idea. Very bad idea. And yet...

 

 

**From A.ham:** _I saw you looking at R earlier..._

**From Enjolras:** _I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I couldn't look at my friends. That's noted. Thanks for the advice, Hamilton._

 

 

Oh no, he had pissed of Enjolras before even properly speaking to him... But he still needed him for his plan to work so he kept going.

 

 

**From A.ham:** _Let's play a game. Secret for secret? Preferably secret about a certain someone you like?_

**From Enjolras:** _Yea no thanks._

**From A.ham:** _Please? I'll go first if you want!_

**From Enjolras:** _I met you two days, Alexander. I'm not going to tell you my secrets. Not that there are any!_

**From A.ham:** _I have a plan okay, and if I'm right about you, it'll help us both! Come on,Enjolras, your gay was showing today!_

**From Enjolras:** _I'm not even gay!_

**From A.ham:** _You?? You are straight???_

**From Enjolras:** _That's not what I said! I'm a quoiromantic ace if you must know. It's when you literally can't tell platonic love from romantic love and I'm struggling to find a better term. This is what I found on the Internet and I identify. That explains the looks okay, happy now? Also, stop assuming people's sexualities, not everyone likes it._

**From Enjolras:** _That does not make me in love with R though! Like I said, I have no idea._

 

 

Even better. Okay he couldn't just use the Quoiromaticism of Enjolras to plant the idea in his head that he in fact was in love with Grantaire that would be very mean, but that at least gave the possibility that Enjolras would might want a relationship with Grantaire.

 

 

**From A.ham:** _Kay, but you are thinking about wanting a relationship with Grantaire aren't you? Do you sometimes feel almost jealous when you see him and John walking together perhaps?_

**From Enjolras:** _What's with him and John??_

 

 

Alexander grinned at his computer. Enjolras clearly had interest knowing about it, that's already one step closer. Okay maybe it was mean to trick Enjolras in this, but he wasn't blind! He saw how the blond looked at the cynic! And How everyone had told him Grantaire liked Enjolras too. If anything, he was doing them both a huge favour.

 

 

**From A.ham:** _I'm going to be honest with you , I don't know what's going on between them. But I honestly think they are in a relationship. I asked Feuilly, he doesn't know either. Maybe you can ask one of his closer friends?_

**From Enjolras:** _I'm sure as hell not going to do that! They already try to push me and him together as it is! Also Eponine will probably kill me. And like I said, I don't know if I like Grantaire okay. God, I don't know, why am I even telling you this???_

**From A.ham:** _You're telling me this because I can be pretty persuasive with my words. That's not the point though, I have a foolproof plan! Wanna hear it?_

**From Enjolras:** _No thank you_

**From A.ham:** _We should be pretend-boyfriends._

**From Enjolras:** _Yea no thanks_

**From A.ham:** _Please hear me out?_

**From Enjolras:** _No. No way._

 

 

Okay maybe the plan was better in his head, and okay maybe he didn't expect Enjolras to go with it right away either, But he still had to try, right? God, everything in his mind told him it was a stupid plan, after all he had met John literally three days ago! But they had actually grown so close in those three days, as weird as it sounds...

 

 **From A.ham:** _PEASE PLEASE PLEASE?_

**From Enjolras:** _I'm working on my debate speech. You should too!_

**From A.ham:** _Already finished with that, babe ;)_

**From Enjolras:** _Omg, if I'll listen do you promise you'll let me work after?  
_ **From A.ham:** _Okay so we need to be pretend-boyfriends. It will either make them jealous and realize they are actually in love with us and break up and come to us or we could ask them on a double date and they way we'll know if they are in a relationship or not and how serious it is._

**From Enjolras:** _We can't just break them up! That would be mean. Certainly if only one of the two “realizes their feelings”._

 

Okay, Enjolras had a huge point. But if they were together they could double date and he at least would be able to get closer to John. He hit himself for thinking that way and yet...

 

**From A.ham:** _okay but think about we could do, not only for us but for the whole school! An ace and a bi person in a relationship, maybe it could help others in coming to terms with their relationship._

**From Enjolras:** _I mean if you put it like that.. But we're not the only queer people though. Everyone knows Courf and Jehan are together and Courf's pan and Jehan is panromantic ace. And Non-binary. Feuilly and Bahorel are together and everyone knows it as well. And Joly, Bosseut and Chetta are in a polyamerous relation even! I highly doubt me getting a relationship would change anything for anyone._

 

Enjolras was perhaps just as smart as Hamilton was himself, and he kind of hated it. Luckily he had a plan B.

 

**From A.ham:** _How do you feel about Jefferson?_

**From Enjolras:** I hate him obviously, he has often yelled homophobic slurs at Courfeyrac or said Combeferre's opinions are invalid because he's a demiboy.

**From A.ham:** _Can you image his pissed he will be if we're a couple and act all smoochy during debate team, but he can't do anything about it because Courf and ferre will be on our side and with the age we live, he can't call out on us during debates. That would be unfair._

**From Enjolras: A** _s much as I'd love to see Jefferson's ferre and Courf know everything about me. They'll know I'm lying. They won't believe we're in a relationship, and certainly not a 'smoochy' one. I'm not one to be smoochy._

**From A.ham:** _You can tell Ferre and Courf. Say we're doing an experiment or something on how people would react and how our sexualities would get erased. Or tell them what you want- just make sure they don't tell Laurens or Grantaire I guess?_

**From Enjolras:** _Okay but what after? And how long will we go on with it?_

**From A.ham:** _If either of us get the feeling John or Grantaire are getting feelings for us we should break up and tell them it was just an experiment too. We're doing the experiment because I want to write an essay about it and publish it. A social warrior like you of course went with it but couldn't tell too many people otherwise it would fail. If you decide you're not feeling it anymore or if you've decided that you don't like Grantaire we can stop any time you want. We should make clear though that we break up on good terms and stay good friends afterwards._

 

At least Enjolras wasn't saying no anymore. His plan was actually working! Back with his previous foster family he had a LGBTQIA+ group and he made a mental note to look up if there were any near here as well, but that was a thing for later.

 

**From Enjolras:** _I don't know... it's a big thing to lie about..._

**From A.ham:** _I reckon we don't have to do it for that long..._

**From Enjolras:** _… Alright... I'm in... But just to annoy Jefferson!_

 

Alex basically jumped up. He couldn't believe his plan actually worked!

 

**From A.ham:** _We should probably settle some things. Who asked who to be their boyfriend and why, how much affection we will show towards eachother in public, who we tell what, things like that._

**From Enjolras:** _You've got this all really well planned out for someone who has known me for 3 days._

**From A.ham:** _I came up with it on the spot. No but really, I think we should go with this. I asked you to be my boyfriend over Facebook, which is let's be honest, a terrible move, but very like me. You aren't really sure how you feel about me yet but you wanted to try it because we have a lot in common and I'll debate with you if you will and everything! We're the perfect match! Is that okay with you? And really, what stuff are you okay with? Holding hands? Kissing maybe? We don't need to do any of this if you're not comfortable with it of course. And what are you gonna tell Courf and Ferre?_

**From Enjolras:** _Don't blame me if no one believes the backstory. I'll tell Courf and Ferre we're fake dating for an experiment but I'll tell them they can absolutely tell no one. I'll go as far as kissing on the mouth but try to stick your tongue in it and I'll punch you in the face. I don't know yet what I'll tell Cosette but I'll keep you updated._

**From A.ham:** _Great! I'll see you tomorrow at school babe! I'mma tell Feuilly now._

**From Enjolras: * _rolling eye emoji_** _*_

 

 

He reread the messages a good few times to make sure he didn't already slip up while telling Feuilly. If something happened and people would find out Enjolras and he had been lying to them, they'd be mad and probably never talk to them again. And he had only been friends with them for three days, but Enjolras had probably known them for years and years and it was Alexander's plan after all. He would hate himself forever if he ruined Enjolras' friendships.

 

“Enjolras and I are dating”, He barged into Feuilly's room who was on the phone with someone but he jumped up and almost dropped it. “Bahorel? I'm going to call you back later okay?” he put his phone down. “I'm sorry what?”

 

“Enjolras and I are dating. You can tell Bahorel. We're going to tell everyone anyway tomorrow at school.”

 

“But you just were-... I thought you liked Laurens?” Feuilly looked at him in utter confusion. “And Enjolras isn't really the type to-...”

 

 

“I asked him on Facebook. I realized I have no chances with John and Enjolras, I mean Enjolras, have you looked at him? He's beautiful!” not a lie. “and he stands for the same things as me! We can go to protests together and fight for equality together!”

 

“I find it hard to believe he said yes? Also I swear to God if you're using him to get rid of your feelings for laurens I will absolutely kill you! Not that I think you are but no one uses my friends okay!”

 

“As you may know Enjolras is Quoiromantic. He said he wasn't sure about his feelings for me I said I understand but then he said he wanted to try it out. I'm not using him I swear! I even asked if he was sure and all.”

 

“Alright, I guess? I really hope 'Aire is in a relationship with John because I don't think he'll take it well otherwise...” he added quietly, almost whispering.

 

“Okay, that's what I wanted to tell you. You can go on and talk to your boyfriend now again. I'm sorry I disturbed you.”

 

“No worries?” Feuilly still looked confused to be honest.

 

Alexander turned around and went back to his room. He probably should get to bed as it was pretty late already but he decided to work a bit on an essay instead, not regretting his decision in the morning when he woke up after barely 3 hours of sleep. Social justice was more important than sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see everything is falling appart at this moment, but worry not, there will be happiness again.  
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr! broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is very short and it literally took ages to make and post this, but I'm going to try from now on to make my chapters smaller but more frequently. This chapter if from Enjolras POV and starts the next morning!

When Enjolras heard his sister loudly banging on his door, he realized he had made a mistake last night. “Enjolras! Open your door this instant mister!”

a loud groan slipped from his mouth as he turned around and yelled back “Come in!”

“Feuilly told me something rather important this morning! Care to explain?”

“Why are you even texting in the morning with people you'll literally see in an hour at school?”

“Enjolras! It's not about that and you know it, we're not changing subject! When did you get into a relationship with Alexander Hamilton? Him of all people? You don't even like him! And when we're you going to tell me? You know what nevermind, I'm happy you're finally in a relationship!” she suddenly got excited and hugged him. “but wait-... What about Grantaire... oh no...”

“What about him?” he wasn't sure yet how to reply to Cosette, on one hand he wanted to tell her it was all fake. She deserved to know and it was a pretty big lie to keep up. He slowely started to regret taking place in Alex's plan, he wasn't even sure anymore why he had even agreed in the first place. Did he truly want to make Grantaire jealous? Did he really like Grantaire? According to other people it was obvious he did, but to him it wasn't. He didn't know how he felt about Grantaire yet, or rather, him and Grantaire. 

 

“Oh nothing...” Enjolras was sure there was most definitely something but he didn't ask. He was keeping secrets from his sister so she could keep a few from him. Call it even. 

“Do you think John and Grantaire are... a thing? Alexander brought it up yesterday before he- he asked me out over Facebook.”

“John and Grantaire? I mean that could be a cou- WAIT ALEX ASKED YOU OUT OVER FACEBOOK?” she sudddenly explained in an angry tone. 

“Did you expect anything else from Alexander, to be honest?” sure Alex was a charming young man, but it was also very much something he'd do. And besides, it made the lie smaller as the fact that he asked him out was the only true fact about this whole relationship. 

“Okay no, you have a point. I still find it weird though. You've known the guy for maybe three days!” she argued. 

“You knew Marius for one before you started dating him!” 

“Ouch. I had seen him around though for almost half a year and Eponine had told me a lot about him before in those months so...”

“It doesn't matter, Cosette, I'm in a relationship now so everyone can stop pushing me into one too. Well it's barely a relationship to be honest, we're just dating, I guess, we didn't really discuss that...”

“Whatever floats your boat. Are you gonna tell papa?” she said with a mischievous laugh which only could mean one thing: she had already told their father. 

“I don't have a choice anymore, do I?”

“Not really.”

Enjolras pushed past is sister who and walked out of the door, slowely stepping down the stairs. He could hear his father humming lightly (something he always did while reading the morning newspaper). 

“Papa, I am here to announce I am officially dating Alexander Hamilton, a guy at my school.” he said firmly. Honestly, he didn't know why everyone cared so much about his romatical status and why it was such a big deal anyway. 

“that's wonderful son! But wait, what about Grantaire, I thought you liked him?”

Enjolras groaned loudely and Cosette giggled. “Why does everyone seem to think I like Grantaire?”  
he just didn't know yet himself if he liked the cynic or not, okay? 

“Your sister told me!”

“I sweat to God, Cosette!” he yelled a bit angry. One day he was going to get his revenge for his.

 

-

 

When he walked to his locker, he saw Grantaire, John, Mulligan, Lafayette and Alex standing in a group again. His stomach clenched seeing Grantaire's arm loosely around John's middle. Sure you wouldn't do that to just friends, right? He mentally prepared for what Alexander was going to do. 

As he came nearer, he saw Lafayette lightly nudging Alexander, who turned around while Mulligan grinned and Grantaire and John looked... Rather sad? 

“HEY THERE, BOYFRIEND!” Alexander yelled loudly and ran toward Enjolras as he spread his arms to hug him. 

The blond tried his hardest not to be annoyed, because that wouldn't make this any more believable if he pushed the guy away, but Enjolras wasn't big on hugs or physical contact. He didn't care about it at all, but Alexander was apparently gonna go full out with all of this. 

“Alright, alright, that's what I'm talking about!” John said excitedly with a slight bit of irritation in his voice. If Enjolras had known the guy a bit better, he maybe could've read the tone in his voice better, he might could've known what the irritated undertones had meant, but right now he couldn't. 

“He was just telling us about you, man!” Mulligan punched him 'lightly' in the shoulder, Mulligan's lightlies not being very lighty. 

“Who would have thought, the great Apollo, in a relationship! Truly, a day for mankind to remember.” Grantaire said bitterly like always. It made the blond a bit angry. It was all the cynic's fault he got into this anyway, and now he was being bitter about it and mocking him? Great. 

Alex must have noticed how Enjolras' face changed cause he quickly cut in. “Lafayette was just telling me something absolutely wonderful. Do you want to tell him, Laf?”

“Oui, it appears that Thomas Jefferson and James Madison are, how you say, sexually involved.” With that, Alexander grinned widely and Enjolras was just confused to be honest. 

“What? How do you know?” 

“

Well, as you're might not aware I live in the same house as Jefferson while I'm in America - ferme ta bouce Alexander, he's not THAT bad- So yesterday night I was making my homework, minding my own bussiness, his parents being away on a trip to spain. When I suddenly hear loud moans. So I think 'Well, he must be, what's it called? Masturbating? Again...' but then I suddenly hear deeper moans that are definitely not from Thomas. So what do I do when the moans stop and I hear the door of his room opening? I do what every logical human being would do, I go outside. I see Madison, barely dressed with his coat and sweater going pale, I see Jefferson in the doorframe going pale. Basically, everyone was going pale except for me. So of course I start smirking now and wait till they explain things to me, and Jefferson's all like 'It's not what it looks like!' and Madison's all like 'Thomas I don't think they're this stupid, let just tell them-' on which, what is it? Facepalming? Ah yes, Jefferson facepalms and replies 'Okay, yes, Lafayette this is what it looks like, but you can't tell anyone'” they end their story and the others chuckle lightly. 

“So why are you telling us this?” Enjolras asked, still confused. Okay, the person he pretty much hated for being homophobic was queer himself. Sure, that was ironic and kinda funny but that still didn't mean Lafayette had the right to out someone who wasn't ready to be outed yet. 

“Why does it matter, Apollo? Just be happy! The homophobic asshole can't argue contra LGBTQIA+ anymore in debate team, isn't that what you wanted?” Grantaire grinned, almost looking happy that he had once again succeeded in annoying Enjolras. 

“Grantaire, people should be able to out themselves, when they want and when they are ready to!”

Lafayette quickly cut in before it escalated to a fight. “I'm telling you this because, even though he respects my pronouns, he argues contra gender-neutral bathrooms, which are very important to me. Also for some other reasons, but that's the main one.”

“Aren't you happy now, dear?” Alexander asked and Enjolras flinched a bit because of the nickname. 

“I guess, but I still won't use it against him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking to this story. If I ever take this long to write a chapter again, please come and yell at me on my tumblr (broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com) or here in the comment section. I won't be angry. 
> 
> Any headcanons for this story are also very welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arg sorry this is small and took over a week to write! I'm trying my hardest to get back on my writing!
> 
> This chapter takes place in an art class and I know nothing about art so please don't kill me. (But don't be scared to correct/help me if something is wrong)

Alexander didn't understand. He didn't understand why Enjolras wasn't happy about this all? They could call out Thomas on his homophobic bullshit, wasn't that just great? Sure, pushing someone out of the closet wasn't exactly good but still, it was Jefferson they were talking about. 

“But, babe, look at the opportunities! We could win so many debates!” Alex noticed Enjolras looked a bit annoyed every time he nicknamed him but still, he needed to make it believable. 

“Remember you once hit him in the face for saying 'A is for Ally!'” Grantaire laughed. 

A is for ally? Seriously? Alexander hated Jefferson even more now, but before he could say anything, John cut him off. “I'd hit him too if I heard him say that though.” as if it was possible for Alexander to fall even more for John in a timespan of like 4 days, he managed to do it. 

“See, Grantaire? Listen to your little friend here, he knows what's right. Are you going to fight him too now?” Enjolras said clearly angry. 

Hercules tried to calm him and told him to 'chill' but it was too late, the harm was done. 

“My little friend here? What do you mean by that? What bit you today, Apollo?”

“You're like, the same length?” Lafayette asked slightly confused by it all before Enjolras snapped. “You know what? I don't care, I'm going to class.” he quickly left and forgot to take his books out of his locker, making him come back angrily for a second before leaving again, almost as in a dramatic movie.

“What's wrong with him?” John said, still leaning into Grantaire like this morning. They hadn't parted since and Alexander would be lying if he said he didn't care, that it didn't make his heart leap in his chest, almost burning with jealousy. 

“Ask his boyfriend” Grantaire said bitterly looking at Alexander, not even trying to not show his jealousy anymore while John patted his hair. It confused the hell out of Alexander, because on one side they were being so close and lovey-dovey, but on the other side it had been very clear what everyone had told him, Grantaire was in love with him and everyone know (well except for Enjolras then), everyone being John included. And the guy didn't even seem that angry about it or anything. 

“I wouldn't know, to be honest with you all” he said, even though he knew well enough what the matter with Enjolras had been. He was jealous of John, just like Alexander had been jealous of Grantaire, even if the other two hadn't noticed it.

“Ah well, he'll come by. Anyone has English now?” Lafayette asked and everyone but Grantaire seemed to pipe up. “Alright, see you two later?” they said before leaving with the rest of 'the squad'. 

“What do you have now?” he asked the cynic awkwardly. 

“Art”

“Oh, me too!” 

“Okay, let's go.” Grantaire didn't say anything for a while, but after they had entered the classroom, he looked less angry and started speaking again. “Look, dude, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to- It's just Enjolras- look. Maybe me and Enj aren't great friends, not as great as I wish we could be, but I'm gonna give you the shovel talk anyway. It's probably not my place to and Enjolras would kill me if he knew and I like you, but if you hurt him or his feelings I will absolutely kill you. We'll all kill you. Even Eponine and Montparnasse will kill you, and they don't even like him. And watch out for Feuilly and Jehan, they may look small and fragile but they could beat you up in a second. And they have connections as well, that connection being Peggy Schuyler, she's scary as fuck, believe me.” Alexander was getting a bit scared now, seeing as Enjolras' friends were apparently all scary and dangerous and they probably didn't like lairs either. 

“No, no, I'm not gonna hurt him, I promise!” Alexander wondered if John had gotten the shovel talk from Grantaire's friends as well.

Grantaire started to grin. “Okay, then we're good. Tell me, how did you ask him? I Didn't think Apollo would ever get in a relationship to be honest, he's aro ace no?”

 

“Quoiromantic ace actually, and I asked him over Facebook...”

“Oh no you didn't...” Grantaire said in full awe. “And he said yes to that?”

“he did! He said himself he wasn't fully sure of it all though, and I told him if it didn't work we could still break up if he would want to so...” he thought for a second before bravely adding “so, how's your relationship status?”

“ha” Grantaire grinned and was about to say something just when the bell rang and the teacher entered. 

Great, now he still wouldn't know if Grantaire and John were together, but surely he wouldn't have laughed if they were, right? Or would he? 

“Today you can do partner work or work alone, it's up to you what you want to do. I except from you all a watercoloured painting, preferably surrealism à la Magritte, by next week. Anybody knows who Magritte is? Yes Grantaire?”

 

“He's a Belgian painter, born around the end of the 19th century I believe? He does surrealism.” he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Alexander wasn't good at art and he barely knew anything about artists. He liked to draw but he wasn't very good at it so he regretted choosing art from the second he had signed up for it , but the harm was done, he couldn't back out and he just was going to try to make the best out of it now. 

“Yes Grantaire, that's correct.” the teacher showed a few slides of a powerpoint he had made about Magritte before saying they all could get started. 

“If you don't mind, I'd like to work alone? Not to be offensive or anything I just don't like to be tied down or something when it comes to art.” Grantaire looked at him while opening his sketchbook. Drawing after drawing Alexander saw as Grantaire tried to find a blank page and Alexander was absolutely blown away. He wasn't just good, he was perfect. All his works were beautiful one by one, and Alexander couldn't help but notice most of his works with men in them looked an awfully lot like Enjolras, only even prettier, handsomer, as if an angel on earth, drawn with drastic lights and the lightest color of yellow for his hair. 

“No don't worry about it, I'm awful with art, believe me. I don't want your grades to go down because of me.” 

“Hey, if you need help or something though, I'm right here.” Grantaire smiled. “You know, John's very good with art as well. I wish he could take this class also but his father-... Nevermind”

Whatever Grantaire was going too say seemed pretty personal about the boy and Alexander didn't want to push so just accepted it and started working on his drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my anon on Tumblr to come and yell at me for slowely updating this fic. If I take long again don't be scared to do the same and yell at me on broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com!
> 
> Headcanons and ideas are also always welcome! 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE tell me if I should write the next chapter from maybe John's or Grantaire's pov. Would anyone want that or rather I stay with Enj and Alex? tell me in the comment and thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I hear what you're thinking, "Wow two chapters in two days? You okay Cindy?" but yes! I suddenly got over excited and I just had to write some Combeferre and Courfeyrac! It's a short chapter but still, also Feuilly is in it and God knows I love Feuilly! Sooooo enjoy :D!

“Enjolras? Are you okay?” Combeferre sat at his usual place in front, reading over his notes before class started. Courfeyrac sat next to him, basically jumping up when he saw Enjolras, “Nevermind if he's okay, ENJOLRAS! When were you going to tell your best friends you were in a relationship? With Alexander! Alexander Hamilton! I had to hear it from your sister off all people!”

“Oh, you love my sister, you talk with her all the time! Don't act like she's so bad!” he tried to defend himself. He should have seen it coming, everyone would want to know what had driven him into a relationship, as if he was some sort of heartless monster that could never love anyone. But to be fair, he wasn't in an actual relationship with Alexander either. He needed to tell his friends and he knew it, before they found out it was fake and got angry at him. 

“That's not the point! Ferre tell him! Why aren't you upset?”

Combeferre, always being the reasonable, didn't even look that surprised. “Courf, leave him a bit of space, I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling us!”

Enjolras knew he had no other choice now but to explain, well sort of. He leaned close into his friends, making sure no one else could hear him. ”Look, we're not actually dating. It's more of an experiment of some sorts, to piss off Jefferson I guess and to- well- I don't really know to be honest? He asked me okay? But you guys deserve to know we're not actually dating? I guess?”

“Experiment? But why? For what?”

“I don't know okay? He asked me!”

“You said yes though” Combeferre observed. Honestly, Enjolras was glad his friends weren’t angry at him or anything. 

“But what about Grantaire?-”

“Courf!” Combeferre cut him off with a stern look.

“Why has everyone been saying that all day?” Enjolras whined, but Combeferre still had his graze fixed on Courfeyrac who didn't dare to say anything anymore now, so he just went on.

“I know you all somehow seem to think me and Grantaire are cute and perfect together and all that but honestly why? Sure he is cute and his black curls are a mess but also insanely adorable and and his eyes are this special kind of green and his skin is just perfect but-- ohh..”  
He knew Combeferre's stare and Courfeyrac's grin means 'see? That's why!' and he had worked himself in a corner, he knew it. He didn't even know why he had said it, he had never really thought of Grantaire that way, not really, not about his looks, but then suddenly all of that came out of his mouth. He tried his hardest to talk himself out of it though. “Look, all I'm saying is, is Grantaire handsome? I guess? Do I think Grantaire is hot? I wouldn't fucking know! I'm a quoiromantic ace for God's sake, how the hell would I know?!” But Grantaire is super annoying as well and you know it, all we do is argue, do you think that's healthy?”

“You kind of love the arguing though, don't you?” Combeferre asked carefully, not wanting his friend to get angry at him

“I-I don't know Ferre, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with... With Grantaire. Or Alexander- look we decided though we could break it off right away if one of us wasn’t comfortable. But for now we’re gonna keep this… experiment going. Please don’t tell the others though?”

Combeferre didn’t say anything but Enjolras knew his best friend good enough to know what his looks meant. “Look, Ferre, I know lying isn’t good, I know, but just- please? I will tell everyone after the experiment.They will understand, right?”

“Alright, but we’re here for you, okay, Enjy? If you ever wanna talk about Alexander? Or Grantaire for that matter?” Courfeyrac winked at him and Enjolras went a bit red. He was almost happy when he saw Mr. Javert walk in the classroom. He has forgotten he had History now, and he wasn’t the biggest fan of Grantaire’s dad (mainly because Mr. Javert hated his dad and had no problem showing Enjolras and his sister this) but he was okay, he tried to do good. He might wasn’t the most feminist guy ever, or least homophobic guy ever, but at least he tried. 

During lunch, Alexander waved at Enjolras but didn’t come sit with them at the table. Today most of his friends were still in class and he was actually alone with Eponine, Jehan, Feuilly and Bahorel. Farther away he noticed John, Lafayette and Mulligan. With Grantaire still in class they didn’t bother to go sit with the others either.

“Ha, Hamilton’s sitting with the Schuyler sisters! They’re all clearly head over heels with him!” Eponine poked her fork into her salad.

“Isn’t Peggy flirting with Maria though? They look super cute together!” Jehan piped up.

“Guys, guys, it doesn’t matter! After all, Hamilton’s dating this dude now!” Bahorel punched Enjolras in the arm, who was,’t exactly happy with this as he was just trying to write something. 

Bahorel and Mulligan would be good friends, Enjolras suddenly thought somehow.

“WHAT?” Eponine looked up in shock while Feuilly lightly hit her arm with a look on his face that said ‘don’t!’ He tried to explain to her. “Yes last night Alex asked Enjolras out over Facebook”

“Courf told me that too! I must be honest Enj, I didn’t expect you to say yes to something like that, not gonna lie” The poet said.They had a flowercrown in their hair like most days. Honestly, they were probably the only one in the whole school who could pull that off. 

“Yea well, try new things?” He shugged. 

“Don’t worry, I had a shovel talk with him earlier…” Feuilly said. Of course he had, sweet, innocent, adorable Feuilly who would do literally anything for his friends. 

“I can’t believe you!” Eponine suddenly said angrily.

“What?” The blond was confused, but the others looked like they did understand.

“I fucking can’t- you know what- no. Just leave it. If anyone is looking for me, I’m gonna smoke behind the building.” She stood up and quickly moved, still looking angry as before.

“I’m going to… Check on her... “ Jehan quickly stood up as they grabbed the salad Eponine had left to give her back. She already looked underfed as it was and they didn’t want her to starve.

Enjolras was confused, but he had a strange feeling it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that could happen now he was dating Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, come and yell at me on tumblt when I'm taking ages to update again or if you want to share opinions, headcanons, etc. :) it's broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com !


End file.
